<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don’t run back (if it hurts too much.) by lgbtpark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588443">don’t run back (if it hurts too much.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtpark/pseuds/lgbtpark'>lgbtpark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Handon, LizzieG, M/M, angst i guess and fluff bro, cute shit, gay shit, jaise but like not for long, movie nights cause the gang is cool, ok thanks for reading!, posie - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtpark/pseuds/lgbtpark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope is back for summer break and Josie is in a relationship with someone else. How long does it take to admit their feelings to each other? If they even decide to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Landon Kirby, Josie Saltzman/Jade, Milton "MG" Greasley &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you enjoy this. i wrote a new fic because i had writers block on my last one. hopefully dis one does well :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been so long since Josie can remember the last time she’s allowed herself to have fun. With the merge still being one of her and Lizzies top priority’s it’s hard for her to really allow herself to be able to push past that. It’s mid May and school’s almost done for the year. Josie lays there on her bed in a weird thought, when Lizzie is suddenly rushed in the room.</p><p>“Liz-“ Josie tries to let out before Lizzie cuts her off.</p><p>Lizzie glares at her sister for still being in bed, “Jo why are you still in bed? Get your ass up and get ready, oh my god! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” </p><p>Josie chuckles at that, “I’m just not hungry Liz, plus I don’t have a first period today. So technically I can stay in bed if I wanted too.”</p><p>“Wait are you skipping Breakfast because Jades back at the school?” Lizzie questions curiously.</p><p>“Wha- no Lizzie, it’s just that ever since me and her got together it’s like everyone questions our relationship.” Josie stops for a second, “and it’s just weird when people stare you know.”</p><p>Lizzie, fully dressed now, looks at her sister before leaving the room, “well you can’t avoid her forever, she is your girlfriend after all.” And with that the door of the twins dorm shuts.</p><p>Josie groans and decides to get up and get ready after all.</p><p>                                   ——</p><p>Josie walks down to the cafeteria and grabs a plate and gets yoghurt, strawberries and some granola. After grabbing a spoon she heads over to Lizzie and hopes table.</p><p>“Oh look who decided to join us!” Lizzie says sarcastically.</p><p>Josie annoyingly rolls her eyes,“Yea well maybe you were right, earlier.” </p><p>Lizzie puts the fork in her mouth, “Duh, I’m always right.” Then shooting her sister a cocky smile.</p><p>“Right about what exactly?” Hope wonders.</p><p>“Nothing just about me and Jad-“</p><p>Lizzie throws her head back aswell as her fork on the plate, “You have got to fucking kidding me! Satans spawn of a daughter is back?!”</p><p>It doesn’t take Josie a glimpse at who her sister is talking about to know who she is talking about. Penelope Park. Her evil but not so evil ex. You know with all this time they had been apart from each other you would think that Josie wouldn’t wince at the mention of her name. She’s convinced herself that she’s over Penelope and that she’d been in plenty of happy relationships after her. If you even consider the half ass relationship she was in with Landon. Josie took a deep breath and acted confused while taking a look back. </p><p>There she was, Penelope Park in all her glory. With a few of her friends laughing at something that was said. Wearing a pair of denim tight ripped jeans, some black heels and a leather jacket with a white thin strapped shirt. It casual but cute. Josie managed to look away before catching her eye. Not before noticing her walking their way.</p><p>“Penelope Park.” Lizzie deadpanned.</p><p>“Long time no see to you too, Lizzie.” Penelope offers her a sarcastic smile.</p><p>“Penelope...you’re back.” Hope says trying to make this less awkward then it is.</p><p>“Awh Hope, try to sound like you actually care.” Penelope pouts while looking over at a very nervous Josie.</p><p>Penelope looks at her as her expressions softens, “Hey Josie.”</p><p>Josie finally looks up after fidgeting with her fingers in her lap, “Hi.”</p><p>“That’s all you-“</p><p>And it’s like the Gods could hear every little prayer Josie had made. Jade swoops in a seat next to Josie placing a kiss on her check while stealing a strawberry from her plate.</p><p>“Hey babe.”</p><p>Penelope stares blankly like she isn’t even in the right train of thought to even know what to say. She stares at them for a while before Jade notices.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Jade, you?” Jade reaches out a hand despite not sensing the tension thats around the five of them.</p><p>Penelope stares at it for a while before feeling defeated and turning to walk away.</p><p>“Penelope wait-“ Josie stresses out, feeling like she had to say something so nothing was left unsaid.</p><p>Penelope turns around and offers her a smile, “It’s fine, um I’ll talk to you later?” </p><p>And even though it was a question Penelope didn’t wait around for the answer.</p><p>                                 ——</p><p>Josie is currently in her first period of the day, it was Pre Calculus, a class she hated, and all she could think about was what happened this morning. She thinks to herself;</p><p>Does Penelope even deserve my explanation? She chose to leave me, why should I have to explain anything to her...</p><p>“Ms Saltzman?” Dorian calls out, catching Josie out her gaze.</p><p>Josie coughs, “Yes? Y-yes sir?”</p><p>“Stay with us, would you?” Dorian chuckles.</p><p>Josie begins to pay more attention to the lesson and actually get work done. After class it was lunch time so she goes to meet all her friends all ready done stairs eating. Hope and Lizzie next to each other and MG and Kaleb across from them. Jade is walking up to Josie before she takes a seat next to them. She<br/>
slings and arm around Josies waist.</p><p>“Hey guys.” Josie says as her and Jade approach the table and take a seat next to Lizzie.</p><p>The whole table greeting her back. The all begin to talk and more of their friends come to join them. Jed, Rafael and Landon. MG shushes the group as he says he has a great idea.</p><p>“Ok ok, guys listen up. We should totally doing something today! It’s a friday and it’s not like we have anything better to do.” He grins hoping for agreement from the group.</p><p>“What like hangout?” Kaleb asks.</p><p>MG still grinning answers, “Yea! We haven’t been able to do that since Malivores been in the picture really.”</p><p>“Thanks to bird boy.” Lizzie scowls at Landon.</p><p>“Hey!” Landon retaliates.</p><p>Hope shoves her shoulder into Lizzie, “Play nice.”</p><p>Lizzie rolls her eyes, “That does sound like fun though. What do you have in plan, MG?”</p><p>“Yes! Lets go!! Well I was wondering maybe a movie night, we can all go to someones dorm and just stay up watching movies and talking. Give us time to catch up, or just watch movies.” MG says grinning even wider.</p><p>The whole group agrees on meeting at MG and Kalebs room since it had a TV. Kalebs dad bought him one to make sure that he wasn’t bored to death by the other kids at school, which never made sense and since Dr Saltzman never found out, it didn’t really matter. Josie and Jade are talking before Jade says her goodbye and walks over to Wendy and some other girl. </p><p>                                  ——</p><p>Josie is getting out of her last period class, which is around 3:30 pm, when she accidentally bumps into someone, “Oh shit, I’m sorry- Penelope.”</p><p>“Hey.” Penelope says faintly before quickly turning around.</p><p>“Wait Pen-“ Josie goes to grab her wrist and lets go once the shorter girl turns around, “can we talk please?”</p><p>Penelope looks up at her and smiles slightly, “Talk about what exactly?”</p><p>“I mean I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’ve been ignoring me all day after being gone for over a year.” Josie huffs.</p><p>“I- I haven’t been avoiding you Josie,” Penelope says clearly annoyed, “I have friends to catch up with too you know.”</p><p>“Penelope I didn’t come here to argue with you,” and for a second Josie thinks, “Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with the crew later? It’s movie night.”</p><p>Penelope looks at her with so much disgust, “M-movie night?”</p><p>“Don’t be such a crude Pen, it’ll be fun. Look if you do decide to come it’s at 9 at MG and Kaleb’s.” Josie sighs while turning to walk away.</p><p>And maybe Penelope ignores the way her stomach flips at Josie using her nickname towards her- but maybe movie night doesn’t sound half as bad as it seems.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>movie night! josie and penelope finally talking?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoyyy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope is conflicted, you know she thinks that she should dress casual or actually wear pajamas. I mean they are supposed to stay up all night so maybe something comfortable..and since she didn’t have any particularly cute pajamas, she did have sweats and a crop top. </p>
<p>That’ll do.</p>
<p>Its 9 at the dot and Penelope is ready to leave her room. The thought of seeing Josie all cuddled up with another girl wasn’t exactly appealing, but she is going for the movie. And only the movie.</p>
<p>Penelope leaves the guest room that she is staying in for the summer and heads down to the kitchen. </p>
<p> What’s a movie night without snacks?</p>
<p>Penelope grabs this big ass bowl and puts in some mixture of candy and bags of variety chips. Hope walks in at the same time and is the slightest bit confused.</p>
<p>“Penelope, why are you taking all the snacks?”</p>
<p>“Hello to you too, Hope.” Penelope looks down at her snacks then back up at Hope, “and Josie invited me to this ‘Movie Night’ thing. So I thought, why not be considerate and bring snacks for everyone!”</p>
<p>“Oh so you’re coming too?” Hope questions.</p>
<p>“Um yea I guess so.”</p>
<p>Hope walks over to table to get the drinks and cups, “Ok well let me help then, I’ll bring the drinks and you bring the snacks.” </p>
<p>“Maybe you aren’t so useless after all, Mikaelson.” Penelope chuckles as they both walk out the kitchen.</p>
<p>Hope nudges her playfully dropping a few snacks, “Fuck you, Penelope.”</p>
<p>                                 ———</p>
<p>Penelope and Hope walk into the room at the same time. People where still coming and not everyone was there yet. The people in the room settled on the first movie of the night, which was this supposedly scary movie called “The Silence”. Hope and Penelope passed out the snacks and took their rightful seats. Hope sat on the floor wrapped up in a blanket next to Landon, MG and Kaleb on the couches and Penelope laid on one of the boys bed. </p>
<p>Soon after Josie and Lizzie walked in while the movie was starting. Lizzie took one glance at Penelope and groaned.</p>
<p>“Who invited the blair bitch?” Lizzie huffed out.</p>
<p>Josie peeked from the corner and smiled, “I did.”</p>
<p>Lizzie rolled her eyes dramatically and took a seat on the bed beside Penelope’s.</p>
<p>Josie decided to take a seat next to Penelope, “Hey.”</p>
<p>Penelope offered her a warm smile, “Shouldn’t you be seating with your girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“Actually she told me she wasn’t gonna make it today, and is it so bad that I want to sit next to you?”</p>
<p>“Bye the way Lizzie is eyeing us right, yea I think so. You should probably go sit with her.” Penelope points out before reverting her attention back to the movie.</p>
<p>“Well then let Lizzie be upset.” Josie replied calmly.</p>
<p>Penelope looked back at Josie. And for a while they’re just looking at each other. Taking in each other’s features. Looking at what they have missed out on in the past year. Simply just in one another’s presence. Josie hates how good she looks in a black crop top and nike sweats. But she’d be lying to herself if she said she didn’t feel something. But once Rafael comes into the room he turns the lights off, and there is nothing to see but the movie. So Josie and Penelope lay there next to each other. In silence.</p>
<p> “Look all I’m saying is that if we where in scary movie, Landon wouldn’t survive!” MG says confidently.</p>
<p>“That’s not fair tho! Technically I would be last one standing since I can’t really die!”Landon points out.</p>
<p>“He does have a point.” Hope chimes in.</p>
<p>“Un un what about the golden arrow? Exactly!”Kaleb adds in.</p>
<p>Penelope laughs at the idiotic conversation that they are having but turns to Josie, “Whats the golden arrow?”</p>
<p>“It’s the only thing that can kill a Phoenix.” Josie says.</p>
<p>Penelope replies with a simple “Oh” before reverting her gaze back to the TV.</p>
<p>“So are we ever gonna have a conversation about us?” Josie whispers so that the others couldn’t hear.</p>
<p>Penelope gives Josie her focus now, “Us? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Penelope you know what I’m talking about,” Josie feels like her tongue grew ten times in size, “look it’s just you’ve been back a day and  everything has just been weird.”</p>
<p>“Look Josie, if this about you and Jad-“</p>
<p>“It’s not about me and Jade!” Josie says that louder than she intended, “Sorry it’s just not everything is about me and Jade. I’m talking to you, so this about me and you.”</p>
<p>Penelope places her hand on Josie’s wrist in a way to calm her down, but completely remembers where she stands and removes it fast, “Sorry, look ok fine Jo, we can talk.”</p>
<p>Josie sighs while rubbing a hand through her hair, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Penelope looks at her cautiously before continuing, “So, where do you want to start?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Pen, how about how your just randomly came back in the middle of May?”</p>
<p> “Well school is let out early in Belgium, so I decided to come-“</p>
<p>“So you came back just to leave again?”Josie whispers anger rising. Josie can tell by the way Penelope’s features shift that she needs to cool down.”Sorry, sorry that was unnecessary.” </p>
<p>“Yea. Well like I was saying before, I came back for summer as of right now. Things can change though.” Penelope lets out.</p>
<p>Josie gets mad at herself for jumping to the worse of conclusions, “Oh.”</p>
<p>The tension between was growing heavy but Josie shoot for another question, “So um, how was Belgium?”</p>
<p>“Ok I guess. School isn’t as fun when its just witches around. And honestly I missed me and Lizzies banter, but if you tell her that I will deny it.” Penelope jokes.</p>
<p>Josie puts both her hands up and laughs. She would be lying if she didn’t say she missed this. Talking with Penelope and not fighting with her 24/7. She missed being this close to Penelope. She missed Penelope. </p>
<p>“So, how are you?” Penelope asks giving her a soft smile, “Hope told me that you’ve learned about the merge more, how are you dealing with that?”</p>
<p>Josie looks at her and smiles softly, “You know, I’m hanging in there.”Josie looks down fidgeting with her fingers,”It’s just scary that either of us might die soon.”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey don’t say that!” Penelope looks at her with soft eyes, “Jo, I promise you its going to be alright. I- we won’t let anything happen to the both of you, Ok?”</p>
<p>Josie wipes her eyes before a tear can drop, “Yea, yea I know. Lets just watch the movie.”</p>
<p>Penelope lets out a soft “Ok” and they both focus on the movie.</p>
<p>The movie finishes at around 11:00 PM and everyone is still up. They now chose on watching, “The Shinning”. Apparently its a scary movie kinda night. Josie and Penelope have small talk here and there. Lizzie knocks out in the middle of the second movie, Hope and Landon are snuggled up on the floor and the boys are making dumbass jokes about the movie. </p>
<p>Jade walks in a halfway through the 3rd movie and walks over to the bed that Penelope and Josie are sharing, “He-Hey baaabby.” </p>
<p>Josie smells the alcohol on her, “Are you drunk?”</p>
<p>“No.” Jade giggles, “Ok maybe, but I only drank a little I swear.”</p>
<p>Josie looks her girlfriend up and down, “Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“Hey scoot over, I’ll stay for the rest of the night.” Jade nudges Josie slightly.</p>
<p>“There’s no spa-“</p>
<p>Penelope speaks up softly, “Hey it’s fine I’ll leave, I’m tired anyways so I might as well go back to my dorm.”</p>
<p>“Pen, you don’t have too-“</p>
<p>Penelope gathers her things and gets up ready to go, “No it’s fine really, um thanks for inviting me! I’ll talk to you guys in the morning.”</p>
<p>And with that Penelope is gone.</p>
<p>Jade lays in the spot Penelope was once  a sighs, “Why is that girl always leaving?”</p>
<p>Josie mutters to herself, “To be honest I wouldn’t know myself.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope the chapter was enjoyable and i’ll see you at the next one i post! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>josie and penelope arguing over if months have designated week days?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope walks to her room just in thought. It’s not that seeing Josie with another person hurts her, it’s that knowing she’s not the cause of her being happy and smiling hurts her. And maybe one of Penelope’s hopes for coming back was for her and Josie to rekindle whatever they had. Yea it sucks that she knows she won’t be able to do that, but Penelope wants for her to be happy. Even if it hurts to see her happiness be the cause of someone that’s not her.</p><p>Penelope gets in room and instantly goes to jump on her bed and sighs, “Why did I even come back..”</p><p>Then there is a knock at the door, which of course startles Penelope. She gets on her feet and walks over to the door, “Who is it?”</p><p>At the end of the door it’s Hope, “It’s just me.” Hope pushes past Penelope without letting her decide if she can even come in.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Penelope laughs sarcastically closing her door.</p><p>“I was just wondering if I can sleep her tonight, if I spend one more night sleeping in the same room as Alyssa Chang I might just kill her.” Hope sits done on one of the chairs wrapped in her own blanket.</p><p>Penelope looks at her annoyed at her dilema, “And you couldn’t just stay in MGs and Kalebs with everyone else..or your boyfriend?”</p><p>“Josie, Jade and Lizzie left after the movie ended and Landon fell asleep on the floor, which is not very comfortable if you ask me.” Hope says looking around the room.</p><p>“Oh well I guess if you’re here you can stay,” Penelope goes to her bed and gets in the covers, “you can go to the other bed over there.”</p><p>“Im not a dumbass Penelope.” Hope makes her way to the second bed in the room and settles down.</p><p>For a couple minutes the girls just lay in silence. Both just staring at the wall and taking in each others presence. Penelope and Hope never had anything against each other, they just had roles to play. Penelope was the popular girl that had everyone wrapped around her finger and Hope was the loner girl, that everyone was scared of ever talking to.</p><p>But of course Hope was the first one to break the silence, “Why did you come back? Better question is, why did you leave in the first place?”</p><p>Penelope looks at Hope, whose body is turned her way, “Damn can I breath before you’re bombing me with questions?”</p><p>Hope rolls her eyes, “I’m serious Penelope, I mean I get that we weren’t ever really friends but it still was strange.”</p><p>“My mom got a new jo-“</p><p>“The actual reason, Penelope.” Hope cuts her off because she can see through her lies.</p><p>Penelope looks at her and sighs loudly, “I left because I needed to take care of myself for two seconds.”</p><p>Hope looks concerned, which was kinda comforting to Penelope considering this is like her 4th conversation with her, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean that I was scared.”</p><p>“Is this about Josie?” Hope shuffles in her bed.</p><p>“When isn’t it about her, Hope? You know everyone thinks I’m some cold hearted bitch that broke up with Josie. But it just wasn’t like that.”</p><p>“Than how was it like? Cause it sure did seem like that.” Hope says in the friendliest way possible but still trying to defend Josie.</p><p>“I broke up with Josie because I was scared that if I allowed myself to love her even more than that I wouldn’t know how to deal with her dying. Hope, I love- I mean I loved Josie so much and I saw how much potential she has, but she just didn’t see that. Josie spent her whole life in Lizzies shadow. What happens when the merge comes? Is she gonna sacrifice herself for her? Is she-“</p><p>“Penelope stop, you’re rambling. We are going to find a cure.” Hope reassures her.</p><p>Penelope looks back at her, “Caroline has been searching for 17 years Hope.”</p><p>“If you want the twins to get through this then you have to too. We are fucking supernatural creatures Penelope. We ARE going to figure something out.” Hope tells her.</p><p>“I just- I miss her Hope. I just want to protect her the best way I can.” Penelope says, with pain laced in her voice.</p><p>“You know she misses you too, right?”</p><p>Penelope huffs out an airy laugh, “Yea well she has Jade now so-“</p><p>“That’s a joke right? Jade and Josie is literally Josie and Landon 2.0. A mess.” Hope chuckles at how oblivious Penelope is right now.</p><p>“Josie and Landon? When dis you too break up?” </p><p>“When I jumped into Malivore,” Penelope looks at her intriguingly, “but that’s a whole other story, we can talk about it tomorrow. Lets just go to sleep for now its late.”</p><p>Penelope shuffles in agreement, “Yea you’re right.”</p><p>“Don’t give up on her. Goodnight Penelope.” Hope turns fo face the other way and falls asleep.</p><p>Penelope sighs and also turns the other, and before she knows it she is dead asleep.</p><p>________</p><p>Hope wakes up first, she stays in bed though and just decides to go through her phone. Then there is a knock at the door. Which wakes Penelope up.</p><p>“Hope, Hope, Hope?” Penelope calls out.</p><p>Hope looks over at Penelope’s limp body, “Yes?”</p><p>“Go open the door.”</p><p>“Um demanding.” Yet nevertheless Hope gets up to open the door, and Josie is on the other end.</p><p>Josie looks confused, “Hope?”</p><p>“Oh hey Josie.” Hope turns back around to go to her bed.</p><p>Penelope jumps up and rolls off her bed at the sound of Josie. Josie and Hope just laugh it off. Penelope gets up and fixes her hair really quickly.</p><p>“Are you ok?” “Josie inquires while walking in the room.</p><p>“Yes. I’m fine.” The two just look at each other for a second, “Did you need something?”</p><p>“Oh yea, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab breakfast.” Josie looks over to Hope who is just spying, “You can come too Hope.”</p><p>Hope actually considers it but gives Josie a nice smile, “I um actually have a lot of studying to do for finals!” She quickly gets up and glances at both of them, “So I’ll you two later!”</p><p>The girls both watch as Hope hurrays out the room. Josie looks at Penelope and laughs off the awkwardness.</p><p>“So are you coming?” Josie asks nervously.</p><p>Penelope gets up from bed, “Yea, yea let me just get ready.</p><p>“Ok cool. Also I just wanted to say sorry about last night.”</p><p>Penelope looks at her puzzled, “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Just that Jade ruining the movie night thing. You really didn’t have to go. I could’ve asked her to sit next to Liz or something.” Josie says her with her hand on the door handle.</p><p>Penelope offers her a smile, “Josie it’s fine really, I was super jet lagged so it was best if I got sleep. But I’ll be ready in a few, you can wait outside for me it won’t be long.”</p><p>Josie nods and waits outside the room. Josie didn’t have much planned. They probably were going to just go to the mystic grill and grab a quick bite and walk around town.</p><p>Josie thought is interrupted when Penelope walks out the dorm and locks. Josie looks her up and down and admires her outfit. It’s a pair of black ripped jeans that suits her and shapes her body well, with a soft white knitted sweater and some checkered slip on vans. It’s cute and casual.</p><p>“You look good.” Josie notes.</p><p>Penelope looks up at her and runs a hand through her hair, “Thank you, you do too. You ready?”</p><p>“Yea.” Josie sends her a sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>                             ______</p><p>Penelope and Josie walk out into town. It’s some festival so basically everyone is out walking around.</p><p>“Pen I’m telling you, July has serious Sunday energy.” Josie argues as she opens the door for the both of them.</p><p>“No no no. July is a Saturday. December is a Sunday. I won’t accept any other answer.” Penelope says in retaliation as they find there seats.</p><p>Penelope and Josie are still arguing about dumb stuff. Like how months are apparently colors and weekends. How subjects have colors and other stupid shit. The waiter comes to their table and takes their order. </p><p>“Will that be all for you two today?” The waiter ask while jotting down their orders.</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Josie gives the waiter her brightest smile.</p><p>Penelope always admired how Josie was so nice to others. Even people she didn’t like as much. </p><p>The waiter comes back about 15 minutes later with their orders, “Vegetarian Sausage and Omelette for you.” then she turns to Penelope, “-and Sunnyside up Eggs on Avocado Toast for you.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Both girls say in unison.</p><p>“No problem, enjoy your meal!”</p><p>Josie takes a bite into her Omelette before letting out a confident, “You too.”</p><p>All the girls look at each other and just laugh it off.</p><p>“That was dumb.” Penelope says with a mouthful of food in mouth.</p><p>Josie looks at her and rolls her eyes, “Shut up.”</p><p>                                  ———</p><p>Penelope and Josie make their way to the school front entrance. They walk into the school and Josie spots her girlfriend who smiling back at her. Penelope looks to what Josie is looking at and softly sighs.</p><p>Josie fixates her vision back to Penelope, “I had fun today.”</p><p>“Yea me too.”</p><p>“Maybe we should do this another time.” Josie says more so a question than a statement.</p><p>Penelope take a quick glance at Jade who looked like she was about to approach them, “Yea, maybe.”</p><p>A flash of disappointment flashes over Josie face when the other girl said that. Before Josie could say something else Penelope was walking away.</p><p>“Josette Saltzman!”</p><p>Josie was sure anyone could here that scream from a mile away. Josie slow turns around a smiles at Lizzie, “Hey Liz.”</p><p>Lizzie slaps her sister’s hand, “Ugh don’t “Hey Liz” me.”</p><p>“Ow.”</p><p>“Where were you? We were supposed to have brunch with Dad today.” Lizzie complains while walking with her sister.</p><p>Josie curses herself for forgetting, “Shit Lizzie, I’m so sorry. I just- Me and Penelope went into town to get breakfast-“</p><p>Lizzie halts, stops in the middle of the hallway. Collects herself and looks back up to her sister, “You ditched brunch with me and Dad, for the Blair Bitch?”</p><p>“Liz, be nice. I’m just trying to be friends with her.”</p><p>“Yea it always starts off like that, Jo.” Lizzie rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed by how oblivious her sister is.</p><p>“Lizzie stop! I with Jade, Ok? I wouldn’t do that to her.” Josie argues.</p><p>Lizzie enters the room.</p><p>“Not purposely anyways.” Josie mutters.</p><p>                                _______</p><p>Penelope shuffles over to her room after going out with Josie. The halls are busy. It’s Saturday at noon so it’s nothing unusual. When Penelope opens the door to her room, she’s greeted with Landon and Hope making out on the bed next to hers.</p><p>“Oh. My. God.” Penelope covers her eyes and turns back around facing the door.</p><p>Landon rolls off of Hope and grabs his things and heads out, “Im so sorry Penelope.”</p><p>Penelope turns back around to face Hope that’s just awkwardly smiling at her, “Hope.”</p><p>“Hi Penelope.”</p><p>“Why are you in my room?” Penelope sits on her bed and kicks off her shoes.</p><p>“You know I was thinking, and I thought it would be great if I just moved into this room with you until you leave.” Hope smiles up at her, “Doesn’t that sound like fun?”</p><p>Penelope rubs the bridge of her nose, “Hope, why. You know what don’t answer that. Just please for the love of good don’t have me walk in on you and bird boy about to have sex again.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Penelope flips out her phone and scrolls through instagram.</p><p>“Penelope?”</p><p>Penelope doesn’t bother to look up at her, “Hope.”</p><p>“Can you help me study for AP Calculus?”</p><p>Penelope finally looks up at her, “Im a grade below you, Hope.”</p><p>“And you also took AP Calculus last year. Come on please! Only for like an hour.” Hope says throwing her hands up.</p><p>“Ugh fine. Give me a blank sheet of paper I’ll write down some questions.”</p><p>Maybe Penelope thinks that she has another reason to stay in this hell hole for next year. Maybe because she’s growing fond of her a Hopes ‘friendship’. Or maybe Penelope is holding on to that little bit of faith that Hope gave her last night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really hope you enjoyed this chapter! i wanted penelope to have someone other than joise so i thought why not hope. henelope brotp😎. feel free to comment or leave a kudo!  also my updating schedule is random so yea :)! ok byee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>penelope real reason why she’s back?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope thinks, she wonders if anyone has endures pain like she has. Penelope knows the real reason why she’s back, and although it has nothing to do with Josie, Penelope truly knows that Josie is the only person that would understand how to comfort her. But know the thought of that ever happening is all gone. </p><p>Hope throws a balled up piece of paper at Penelope’s head, “Penelope, stop day dreaming.”</p><p>“I’m not day dreaming, dumbass.” Penelope huffs out dryly.</p><p>Penelope whispers ‘wingardium leviosa’, and all the other balled up papers around them leviate and with a flick of her wrist they go flying at Hope. Hope flicks her off and returns back to her work. </p><p>“Are you done grading my answers, P?” Hope ask finishing up some other work she had.</p><p>Penelope nods and hands her the sheet, “Yea, you got 100. I really don’t see why you need help.”</p><p>“To be honest, I don’t. I just feel like you needed something to do other than moping over your ex.” Hope chuckles.</p><p>“I- I’m not moping over my ex.” Penelope says annoyed.</p><p>Hope rolls her eyes, “You’re lying through your teeth, Penelope.”</p><p>“I need something to do, Hope. Like you guys have school but I have nothing to do!”</p><p>“You could be an assistant teacher, I’m sure Dorian would love that,” Hope ignores the way Penelope gags at that, “Ok well then, you can help in the School Library. They pay $15 an hour so that’s something.”</p><p>Penelope passes Hope the rest of the useless graded papers, “Huh, that doesn’t sound too bad.” </p><p>Hope gathers her papers together, “Yea, think about it! But I think I’m going to go to Landons-“</p><p>“Ugh finally I can be by myself!” Penelope melts into her covers.</p><p>Hope flicks Penelope off and closes the door once she leaves.</p><p>                                   ———</p><p>Penelope lays there and thinks, like she always does cause for the past years thats all she seems to be doing. It took Penelope so long to finally breakup with Josie. Penelope hated how much pain she knew she was going to put herself AND Josie through just so that the she would be safe. Josie was the only person that she had, other than her dad, Penelope wasn’t close with her family. Penelope’s dad was one of the only people that accepted her for being bisexual, which made there relationship closer, but broke her other family relationships. Penelope and her mother were always close but once Penelope came out, her mother disowned her. Even though Penelope hated the fact that she had to leave to Belgium with the very person that hated her, she had no reason to even stay. Penelope just wishes she could be with her dad again.</p><p>Penelope wipes away her tears once she hears a knock at the door, “Come in.”</p><p>“Hey I just wanted- wait are you ok?” Josie quickly goes to sit next to Penelope on the bed.</p><p>Penelope looks away from Josie to wipe away any remaining tears, “Yea I’m, um fine!”</p><p>Josie reaches out to grab Penelope’s hand. Penelope doesn’t move, she looks down and back up at Josie. Tears forming in her eyes, watching at how Josie is looking at her with soft eyes. Josie takes her other hand to wipe away Penelope’s tears.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Pen?” Josie repeats softly.</p><p>And for a second Penelope thinks, that she should just tell her that she is fine. But she is broken and can’t keep it in anymore. She wishes everything just went back to normal.</p><p>“Pen?” Josie places her hand on Penelope’s chin so that she could look back up at her, “Hey look at me, I’m here for you. Just like how I know you would be for me.”</p><p>“Jo, he’s dead.”</p><p>“Who? Penelope, who?” Josie is pushing hair behind Penelope’s ear and wiping away her tears.</p><p>Penelope breathes in softly, “My dad. He’s dead Jo.”</p><p>Josie lets out a faint gasp. Josie pulls Penelope into a hug and rubs circles on her back. Constantly whispers ‘I’m right here, it’s ok.’ while Penelope lets everything out.</p><p>Josie understands the girls pain, back when they where dating Josie had met Penelope’s dad. They were always so loving with one another and they had that father daughter relationship Josie wished she had with her dad. Penelope dad was always so nice to Josie. Always joked around with them. Josie knows she wants to cry but she has to keep it together if she needs Penelope to be ok. </p><p>Josie continues to rub circles on Penelope’s, “You wanna talk about it?”</p><p>Penelope pulls away from the hug. Looks at Josie and nods, “Yea.”</p><p>Josie thumb brushes Penelope’s hand, “Is this why you and your mom came back to Virginia?”</p><p>“Ye-yea. My step-mom called us last week and told us the news. I came back so that we could bury him. The funeral and burial was last  week and my mom didn’t want to go to Belgium just yet. And I didn’t want to stay with her because every chance she got she tried to blame his death on me-“ Penelope lets out before taking a deep breath.</p><p>Josie scoots a bit closer, “Hey, Pen it’s not your fault that you’re dad died. Fuck your mom for every saying that.”</p><p>Penelope softly chuckles while wiping away remaining tears, “Yea, fuck my mom.”</p><p>Josie offers her a soft smile, “Do you need anything?”</p><p>“Yea, just you staying with me right now would be more than enough.” Penelope lets out in a whisper.</p><p>Josie smiles, she hates seeing Penelope like this. It was always Josie crying with Penelope about her problems and rarely the other way around. </p><p>Josie pulls Penelope back into a hug, “It’s ok to let everything out, Pen.”</p><p>Penelope places her head  in Josies neck and lets everything outs. They talk about everything, memories they had with Penelope dad. Memories that either only Josie or Penelope had with her dad. </p><p>Josie looks at her with soft expressions, “You know when your dad came 2 years ago for visiting day he gave me something to give you, but um we..we broke up before I could.” </p><p>“Oh.” Penelope sniffles, “What was it?”</p><p>Josie thinks that maybe she shouldn’t tell her but with the way Penelope looks right now, she couldn’t bring herself to not tell her.</p><p>“A necklace, it said ‘selama-lamanya’. I never really knew what it meant.” </p><p>Penelope laughs softly, “It means ‘forever’ in Indonesian. My dad told me that he was going to give it to the person he thought I was going to- uhm never mind.”</p><p>Josie nudges Penelope, “Pen! Tell me.”</p><p>Penelope shots her head back, “My dad told me he was going to give it to the person he thought I was gonna marry-“</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“It’s dumb, just forget I said it.” Penelope says faintly. </p><p>“No it’s not dumb,” Josie chuckles softly, “I’m flattered honestly.”</p><p>Penelope laughs at that. The two are still holding hands. Somehow in the mix there fingers got interlocked. Both the girls are looking at there hands. Josie looks up first, then Penelope. Then they’re just looking at each other. Penelope swears she catches Josie look at her lips, but then again it could just be her imagining.</p><p>“Josie-“</p><p>“Yea?”</p><p>Josie doesn’t think when she does what she’s about to do she just does it. Josie closes the gap between the two and meets Penelope with a soft kiss. The two work there way up and Josie is cupping the other girls face while Penelope has her hand on Josies thigh. Josie shifts closer as they both deepen the kiss. Penelope pulls away for a second, Josie wide eyed just looking back, until she closes the distance again. Josie has one hand on her check and the other in Penelope’s hair. Josie gets on Penelope’s lap and Penelope wraps her arms on Josies waist. But then it’s like the universe is against them when  Josies phone rings and the two spring off each other. Penelope hides the blush on her face by looking the other way while Josie picks up the phone.</p><p>“Hello?” Josie fixes herself and swallows, “Oh hey, Jade.”</p><p>That causes a glance from Penelope.</p><p>Josie looks at her quickly then back at the door, “Oh yea sure, I’m on my way! I’ll be there soon, give me 5 minutes.”</p><p>Josie looks at Penelope for a split second, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Penelope shakes her head and smiles, “Its fine. Go. I’ll be ok.”</p><p>“You sure? I can stay, I’ll call-“</p><p>“No, stop! I’m fine, Jo.”</p><p>Josie nods her head slowly and takes that as the green light to leave. She smiles one last time at her and leaves out the door.</p><p>Penelope is left thinking, but for once it’s happy thoughts.</p><p>                                   ——</p><p>Penelope makes her way down to the School Library. Once she gets there she goes to find Dorian. Dorian is putting a few books back in the Fictional section.</p><p>“Hey Mr Williams.”</p><p>Dorian is startled, “Penelope? Shouldn’t you be like thousands of miles away from us?” Dorian jokes.</p><p>Penelope laughs, “Yea well I’m back for the summer, but thats off topic. Hope told me about the Librarian position?”</p><p>“Ah yes! Would you like to do it? We pay aswell!”</p><p>“Yea, that’s what I came to ask.” Penelope says stepping back so Dorian could get off the<br/>
ladder.</p><p>Dorian smiles warmly, “Ok great! You can start, Monday. If anything comes up I’ll let you know.”</p><p>“Ok thanks, Dorian.”</p><p>Dorian walks away from Penelope and shouts, “Still Mr Williams, kiddo.”</p><p>Penelope chuckles as that and just walks around the library. It was still generally the same since the last time she was here. A few moments after that she see’s Josie, Jade and some girl named Leah walk in. The two lock eyes and Penelope offers her a smile and a wink. Josie just looks the other way. </p><p>Penelope’s confused and mutters, “What the fuck.”</p><p>She doesn’t spare Josie another glance an just walks out the Library.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this chapter.<br/>this was a rushed chapter, i just don’t think that i’m going to update soon so i thought to just let it out.<br/>i hope you all are safe during this time!<br/>anyways thanks for the comments and kudos! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>